happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eve
Eve is a fan character created by user Neizov. She is a beige opossum who is a war veteran. Appearance She is a beige opossum with brown legs, ears and arms; she also has a diamond mark on her head with the same color. Her abdominal mark and is cream colored. She also has two brown circles around her eyes. Physically highlights her fringe, pink tail and top of the ears due to its lack of fur. She wears an army jacket just like Flippy's, the only difference is that the emblem is one of a soldier and this one is also buttonless. Underneath her jacket, she wears a green T-shirt with a pair of identification plates. Biography When she turned 18, Eve enlisted in the army and participated in a few battles. This allowed her to be promoted until she obtained a high rank. In her last mission she and her companions camped in a forest controlled by the enemy. She was sent as an advance troop along with other four soldiers but these were ambushed by the enemies and were killed, except for her. The enemy soldiers took her prisoner and threatened her to give them the coordinates of her camp, or else she would be killed. Eve, fearing for her life, revealed the coordinates of the camp and the enemy soldiers assaulted this and annihilated all of Eve's companions. She was tied to the camp so she could see how her friends were murdered. After the massacre ended she was shot in the knee and left abandoned in the middle of the forest so that the wild animals kill and eat her. Fortunately for her, she was found by a rescue team. Because of this event she is now hated by some military characters. After War ended she moved into to Happy Tree Town. Personality She is almost always alone and finds it difficult to speak to other people fearing that they may insult her or attack her because of what she did. She is often seen walking in the park or reading a book on a bench. Despite this she is a kind and helpful girl who likes to get along with people. Despite of the hatred that she has earned in the army, she still has military friends like Mitchell or Spiky. She has also been seen limping many times due the shot she received in the knee. Relationships Friends *Mitchell: He seems to be one of the few military characters who gets along with her. *Spiky: They aren't seen together that often, but they both get along. *Snezhnyy: He is her best friend and has supported and defended her on several occasions. Besides that he was the one who helped her overcome her depression. *Ronny: He seems to be in love with her and does everything he can to impress her. Enemies *Flicka: She seems to hate her for what she did but it's actually because Flippy does not like Eve. *Daga: She hates her because she's from the Army. *Caliber: Same as Daga. *Ramirez: He seems to hate her for what she did. Trivia * Her name was suggested by user XMC-Grim-Reaperx. * The soldiers who attacked her were from Tempest Army. * She runs slowly because of the shot he received. * Her deaths often involve impaling. * Her survival rate is 33%. * Her story is very similar to the one Spiky was going to have at first. * Her name exists in real life. * She has fangs instead of rabbit teeth. * She is uually mistaken for a rat. * It may seem that Nathan was the first to shoot her. * Her design is partially based on Lullaby. Translations corrected by DetoxCyanide.. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mammals Category:Opossums Category:Good characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Military Characters Category:Beige Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Characters with hair Category:Copyrighted Artwork Category:Neizov characters